warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mac
Mac is the protagonist of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He is an 8-year-old boy who spends most of his time at Foster's, where can avoid putting up with his cruel brother, Terrence. Mac's voice was high early in the series, but as the show went on, his voice noticeably became slightly deeper. Mac is 9 years old in new seasons. Background Official Description Development Voice Throughout the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''series, Mac's voice actor has been Sean Marquette, who, surprisingly, wasn't replaced after he went through puberty. Rather, his voice was digitally mastered to a higher pitch by using sound audio to still sound like Mac from before, even though it is obvious when one compares Mac's early season 1 voice to his voice in later episodes and then on. This is just like Gerald's voice on ''Hey Arnold! and Hey Arnold!: The Movie, and Skippy's voice on Animaniacs and in Wakko's Wish. Characterization Personality Mac is a bright, selfless, smart, sensible, imaginative young boy, and the creator of Blooregard Quincy Kazoo. He created Bloo when he was three years old. According to a trading card in the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Leapster game, he created Bloo after he had to give away his favorite blanket. Mac is unusually clever, and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. He has a keen sense of reason and tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo, or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap; Mac has a strong moral personality and he always avoids doing wrong things, but is sometimes pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. That said, he can be very rambunctious and childish when he wants to be, and generally has no problem pulling pranks or messing around with Bloo, as long as nobody gets hurt. Some episodes also have him being more naïve and childlike than usual, like "Adoptcalypse Now" or "Fools and Regulations". There is nothing that he loves more than visiting Foster's and spending time with his friends. Foster's creator Craig McCracken said in an interview that Mac was based on his childhood at the age of seven following his father's passing. Physical appearance Mac is a boy who is pretty skinny, he has a large head, black eyes, thin black eyebrows like everyone else in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, he has brown hair and fair skin. He stands at roughly 4ft, and weighs 67lbs. He wears a red t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants. When he goes to bed, he wears a buttoned-up blue long-sleeved shirt with stripes and pants that match his shirt. Mac's winter outfit consists of a red hoodie, and a red beanie with a white trimming on the front. Mac's outfit when it's raining outside consists of a red raincoat with his hoodie up. History The Beginning of Foster's Eight-year-old Mac and his imaginary friend Blooregard Quincy Kazoo (or "Bloo" for short) often get into fights with his 13-year-old brother Terrence. When Mac's mother tires of this behavior, she tells him that he has outgrown his age to have an imaginary friend and must get rid of him. Crushed by overhearing their argument, except for Terrence, who is rather pleased, Bloo later comes across a TV commercial for "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"--"where good ideas are not forgotten," according to the motto. The next day, Mac and Bloo stop in at the sprawling mansion and are met by Mr. Herriman, the strict business manager. After Bloo explains the situation in comically exaggerated detail, they are given a tour of the house. Frankie, the caregiver, is about to show Mac and Bloo around; however, she is soon called away by the ill-tempered, high-maintenance resident Duchess. Basketball-loving Wilt takes over the tour and introduces Mac and Bloo to the wide variety of imaginary friends that live in the house. Along the way, they meet Coco, who lays plastic eggs when she gets excited and only says "Coco" when she speaks, and the fearsome-looking but soft-hearted Eduardo. Wilt's Creator Search When the imaginary friends at Foster's are having a five-year reunion with their creators, Bloo and Mac see that Wilt is not with his creator. They ask him where his creator is and ask about what kind of person he is, and Wilt runs away as they pester him with more questions. Soon, Wilt decides to run away from Foster's and set things right with a mysterious enemy. The result is a chase in which Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Police officer Nina Valarosa (who created Eduardo), Douglas and Adam (Coco's nerdy caretakers who are madly in love with Frankie) try to bring Wilt home. At every stop, they miss him, because he does some good deed and misses whatever transportation he was going to take a cross-country to his creator's old hometown. Rescuing Frankie Mac (in a sleepover with Bloo at the Home), along with Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo ponder the whereabouts of Frankie, as she hasn't made her tasty French toast breakfast. A furious Mr. Herriman bounces to the attic to find Frankie, only to see the toy box's chains broken; he then bounces out, threatening to hand her a pink slip. Left in the attic, Mac and the others look for Frankie, only to find that the toy box is not only alive, but ticklish; they then tickle it to open the lid, and then fall inside as well to find Frankie. They then wander into a town in the world, only to find that none of the toys notice or respond to them. They are then pursued by Weeble-like policemen to a river of plastic balls, into which they fall after a long battle with the police. They float down the river, but are then pulled under by a large glove-covered hand. The hand, they realize, belongs to a tall, handsome Robin Hood-esque hero figure who talks in an older form of Shakespeare-style English tongue. The Robin Hood-like figure, who yells "Excelsior!" as a battle cry, repeatedly tries to warn the group away from pursuing their quest as he follows them through different, trying environments that the group overcomes, like a forest full of springs or a sea of lava. After failing to cross a piano-like bridge, the group fall into a gooey, sticky canyon full clay-gunk zombie copies of themselves (When Bloo sees his zombie copies, he screams, "It's an army of zombies! Incredibly handsome zombies!"). The Robin Hood figure sacrifices himself while the group makes their escape. They eventually end up at the home of a stuffed toy dog who takes them to his home to rest for the night feigns kindness but then feeds them crumpets that are dusted with sleeping powder (which he presents to them as powdered sugar). The sleeping powder was a trap to keep them away from Frankie when tied up, but Mac pretended to eat the crumpets because he's not allowed to eat sugar, that begins to fool the toy dog by a clay gunk zombie copy of him and didn't get trapped, but then the toy dog's face (which is World's true form) slips off of the dog and onto the body of a stuffed squirrel, who then comes to life. The group realizes that the face can animate anything that he slips onto, like the leader of the Weeble policemen they saw earlier, the "Excelsior" guy, and the toy dog. Capturing World on an apple that is held onto by Mac (he can't move to another body as long as he is held by Mac away from other objects, and Mac is off-limits to him since Mac already has a face), the group then moves the apple to a nearby desert of burning-hot sand and leaves him there. The apple dries up, but then a group of toy horses gallops by; World on the apple then calls out to a stray horse that then attempts to eat the apple, only to become World's new courier. The horse, now possessed by World, then gallops to the castle, and World slips off through several different objects until he ends up at the tallest spire where Frankie is staying; satisfied that Frankie hasn't left, he leaves for the lower area. The horse, which is really the disguise of Mac and the group, then runs to Frankie's room, only to find her on a flat bed with a faceless muscled masseuse massaging her back. They plead to Frankie to come back to the real world, but Frankie takes their pleas as acts of selfishness, thinking they only liked her because of all the nice things she did for them. She then refuses to come back with them. The group is then gassed to sleep by World, who possesses the figure of a sorcerer. Waking up, the group finds itself back in the attic, and Mac despairs over Frankie's words while the group wanders downstairs to their rooms. However, they soon realize that they are not in the real Foster's, and Mac is made aware of this when he sees a giant green eye peering into the attic window. Running downstairs, the group is tossed around by the house as it is moved topsy-turvy; when it stabilizes, the group opens the door of the house. Mac's Final Visit to Foster's Mr. Herriman explains that Mac was not going to be there because he was moving so he helps his friends plan a special day. The next afternoon, Mac arrives at the home and Bloo wants to do something special, but the other friends - Wilt, wanting to play basketball; Madame Foster, who baked a new sugar free batch of her annual cookies; Coco, to have their portrait painted by artistic friend Leonardo Dilychee; and Pizza Party wanting him to write a song for them, and others have plans to be with Mac on this day, but Bloo wants to do something special: Jump The Shark. While Bloo looks for a shark in the swimming pool, Frankie then has something special for Mac: a surprise party and he normally hates them, but in this case he really is surprised to see this as all the friends (including Goo) join in for a farewell as well as some of the many characters that have appeared in the series gather to say goodbye. Bloo gets frustrated that he could not make a ramp in time with help of a nerdy shark and Madame Foster's friends Flo Jehrkins - bursts into the room with the dogfish friend and walks to it and jumps over it. Mac finally explains that he and his family aren't moving to a different city—in reality, they're actually just moving into a new apartment in the complex that they live in. Mac elaborates by explaining that his mom got a promotion at work and needs a home office, so they're moving into a bigger place in their apartment complex. Bloo doesn't understand why Mac kept saying that Foster's will be different, and Mac reveals that the apartment they're moving into was previously occupied by his friend, Louise, and her family, who're moving to a different apartment complex. Mac adds that the new apartment complex that Louise and her family are moving to has a strict "no imaginary friends or pets" policy, so guess who now has to live at Foster's? Cheese, who greets them all with "Now we're brother roomies!" Appearances ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Other appearances Uncle Grandpa Mac makes a cameo in the episode "Pizza Eve" where he's seen clapping in the audience and sitting beside Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show. The Powerpuff Girls Mac briefly appeared with Bloo in the Powerpuff Girls episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule". Printed media Miscellaneous books Video games Other games Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Mac's voice actor is Sean Marquette in the series, but in ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ''and the updated XL version, he is voiced by Grey Griffin (who, coincidentally, voiced Frankie), making him sound the way he sounded in Season 1. He and Bloo are one of the few pair fighters (and the only playable characters from Foster's) in the game. *Only Mac's mom is shown in the series - his dad is never seen or mentioned. Since Mac and Terrence's dad clearly isn't around, Mac's mom appears to be raising him and his brother as a single parent. *As shown in "The Sweet Stench of Success", Mac knows morse code. This was also shown in "Read Em and Weep". *Mac appears in every episode except "Pranks for Nothing", and is absent in 3 shorts. *Mac's golden trading card statistics in the "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" Leapster game include: **Is GREAT at paddle-ball. **Has never eaten at Foster's Frijoles. **Is 4 feet, 3 inches tall. **Created Bloo after he had to give away his favorite blanket. *Mac briefly appeared with Bloo in the Powerpuff Girls episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule". *Mac is mentioned in the ''Steven Universe episode "Say Uncle" by Uncle Grandpa. *Mac also appears in the Uncle Grandpa episode "Pizza Eve" where he's seen clapping in the audience and sitting beside Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show. References External links Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall